


Delete it. Now. (Viggo/Hiccup)

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making Out, naked pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo has taken a picture of Hiccup that Hiccup doesn't want him to have.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Ficlet Requests II [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Delete it. Now. (Viggo/Hiccup)

“Delete it. Now.”

“And why should I?” Viggo asked, smirking at Hiccup. “You haven’t given me all that I wanted.”

Viggo had taken a naked picture of Hiccup without his consent, and Viggo had shown Hiccup, acting proud of it, claiming that he looked beautiful in his sleep. Hiccup didn’t care. He wanted it gone. He hadn’t asked to be photographed like this. If he had, there would be no issue. 

“And what do you want?” Hiccup asked. 

“Hm, perhaps a kiss will do.”

“Fine.” Hiccup wasn’t in the mood to kiss Viggo, but if it would get him to delete the picture, he would do it. He shoved the phone out of Viggo’s hands and climbed into his lap. He looped his arms around the back of his neck and pressed his lips to his.

Viggo was very eager for the kiss. He moaned a little into it, opened his mouth, teased at Hiccup’s lips with his tongue. Hiccup sighed and allowed him entrance. Viggo was quite good at kissing - that was for sure. 

They made out for quite a long time, Viggo beginning to tug at Hiccup’s hair, a sign that he wanted more. And, Hiccup could feel it anyway, could feel the bulge through his pants. 

“Will you delete it now?” Hiccup asked, pulling away, looking at Viggo from under his eyelashes just to insure he would get what he wanted.

“Yes.” Viggo reached for his phone to do so. “Of course.” He showed Hiccup as he deleted it, and Hiccup sighed in relief. 

“Next time you want to take naked pictures of me,” Hiccup said, “just ask.”

Viggo looked a little sheepish, nodded, but then went right back to Hiccup’s lips. 


End file.
